


He’s what you want, I’m what you need

by sullenword



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, So Wrong It's Right, jaehyun is a milf hunter i said it, milf yuta, yes there is a car washing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullenword/pseuds/sullenword
Summary: Yuta and Jaehyun are simply two ill-fated people. If they had met at the right time, It may not have been this way.Jung Jaehyun, 23, was adopted by a somewhat wealthy businessman in his teen years. The businessman, goes on to get married to a man he meets overseas in Japan, 25 year old Nakamoto Yuta.An undeniable spark forms between Jaehyun and Yuta while Yuta’s husband spends most of his time out of the house, and Jaehyun spends most of his time in it.Basically, a pwp with an angsty plot.





	He’s what you want, I’m what you need

**Author's Note:**

> soo disclaimer, i didn’t pre-read this & it’s kind of just a smut w plot for some fun and to enjoy my own milf yuta agenda, so :) hope it brings y’all some fun distraction

“You’re telling me that your father remarried a twenty-five year old?”

“That’s correct.” Jaehyun slumped his shoulders, stirring his cappuccino glumly with one of those tiny spoons that came with the drink.

His best friend, Johnny, gasped at the conformation. He held a hand up to his face. “So, you have a… step parent who is twenty-five…”

“Yes, Hyung, you can stop repeating it now.”

“Sorry, sorry, I just—how did this even happen? Your dad seems like a guy with morals.” Johnny went back to taking a sip of his own drink, some sort of holiday hot chocolate.

“Apparently they met on a business trip, and just, eloped. I wasn’t even there for the wedding. I have no clue what his new husband even looks like.” Jaehyun blanked, coming to the realization on his own.

“Dude, that’s messed up seriously. I don’t know what I’d do. He’s only like.. two years older than you.”  
Johnny let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head.

“I give it about a month or two, and they’ll divorce. It’s probably a honeymoon phase or something, like they got married drunk and are both too embarrassed to get it annulled.” Jaehyun spoke with hope in his voice. He had not planned on coming home at all this month, but because of this now, his father asked him to come home and meet his new stepfather.

x

Majoring in law had been Jaehyun’s own mistake. The work load alone had already taken off about 4 years of his life that he was unsure when he’d ever be getting back. So, taking even a weekend off and driving away from Seoul to Incheon was already messing up his schedule enough. But his father had insisted. They were having some sort of newlywed party and inviting a bunch of his father’s coworkers and friends to come and meet them, as a couple.

Jaehyun sat across from his father and, his father’s new.. husband. They were in the living room which featured one of the largest chandeliers in the whole house. Jaehyun focused on staring up at it rather than the sight in front of him.

He learned from his father that they had met while he was abroad in Japan. His husband was from Osaka and they had fallen in ‘love’ apparently in the span of the 3 weeks his father had spent there.

Jaehyun didn’t mean to come off as rude, but the man was simply.. too beautiful and young to be on the arm of his father, a man who was nearly 50 with graying hair and wrinkled skin. The man had lovely sun tanned skin, with one of the most gorgeous smiles Jaehyun had ever laid eyes on, it almost lit the room up whenever he showed off his pearly whites. He had long hair for a male by social standards, it was pulled back by several bobby pins that appeared to be lined with tiny diamonds, that reflected the light whenever he turned his head to look in a different direction.

Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta was his name.

Jaehyun had shook his hand once and introduced himself and that was as far as their interactions had gone so far. He didn’t want to judge the man right away, but Jaehyun was simply convinced that there was no way that he was head over heels for a man like his father. It had to be the paycheck.

The younger man hadn’t realized it, but he had been silently making dark eyes at Yuta, glaring at him with contempt. He was entrancing, and he could easily see how a widowed and lonely man like his father would have fallen for his mysterious and cold beauty.

Yuta had barely batted his eyelashes in Jaehyun’s directions the whole time that they had been sitting there, he seemed to have zero interest in his step son.

The evening quieted down, and Jaehyun had ended up in the kitchen now, throwing away uneaten food from the party and dumping out used alcohol glasses. Most of the guests from the party had left by now, but his father and a few of his close co-workers were still in the living room, talking on and on.

Jaehyun began to run the sink water, washing some of the dishes now.

He nearly dropped one of the wine glasses when an arm emerged next to him, setting another cup down into the soapy water. He was startled, to say the least, when he turned around and was met with the brown- haired man.

“Can I help?” Yuta’s voice was soft, hesitant, almost shy. It contradicted his appearance and it made him even harder to understand. He stood with his arms in front, fingers laced together, making him look even smaller. Jaehyun gulped, realizing he had been silent for too long now and had made things even more awkward.

“Yeah, yeah sure of course. Could you uh, dry the dishes?” Jaehyun was hoping that Yuta had a strong understanding of Korean, but if not, Jaehyun’s Japanese wasn’t that bad, he remembered the basics at least.

Yuta understood though, and took his place next to Jaehyun, using the already set out dish cloth to dry the dishes.

They worked in silence, nothing but the sound of his father and friends in the other room and the sloshing water in the sink.

Yuta spoke first. “Do you usually have a maid do this type of thing?”

Jaehyun was taken aback by the forwardness. He looked at Yuta, seeing that part of his bangs had fallen down into his eyes now. He kept his hand to himself, resisting the urge to reach out and push it back.

“N-No, we only had a nanny here, and that was a while ago, when I was little.” Jaehyun responded, a slight curve at the side of his mouth.

“Oh.” Yuta smiled too. “That’s good. My last husband had too many maids, they can be so overbearing.” Yuta sighed, as if it was casual.

Jaehyun deadpanned, he was glad that he wasn’t holding a cup now because he was sure that he would’ve dropped it.

“What?” Yuta asked, drying off another cup. “I’m only kidding.”

Jaehyun breathed a sigh of relief, the words had been shocking and he was severely confused by them. He felt a small laugh come out of his own mouth.

“Oh-I.” Jaehyun laughed again, unable to stop himself. “I really thought..”

“I know you did. You’re not too good at hiding your face expressions, I know that now.”

Jaehyun nodded. “Well, can you blame me?”

Yuta shook his head, smiling.

x

It was in the middle of the summer, and Jaehyun was on his 3rd visit of that month to his father’s house. This time, he brought a bouquet of flowers. He had heard Yuta commenting on the lack of brightness in the house, and decided to bring something that may help. Jaehyun was commuting all the way from Seoul to Incheon on a weekday because one of his father’s many collector cars had recently broken down and needed fixing. Jaehyun had always been into mechanics since he was a young boy.

The weather was slowly getting more and more humid and wet. Jaehyun felt it in the air once he stepped out of his car, he could smell gasoline nearby as well, his brows furrowed.

He saw the second car garage was open, and approached it, the sound of music caught his ears, it was far too loud to be his father, he knew that much for sure. It was unusual for him to even allow music in their house, Jaehyun had always owned a pair of headphones, and hardly ever went anywhere without them. It was a comfort item to him now, even.

Jaehyun removed his sunglasses and stepped inside, seeing the hood of the old fashioned Ferrari propped up. He didn’t want to alert Yuta of his presence just yet, the older man was singing along to the rock music playing on the speakers, and he wasn’t bad either. It wasn’t exactly the type of singing that someone should definitely check to make sure no one could hear them before belting out, Jaehyun was pleased with the sound of his voice, he quite the range when he wasn’t being shy and soft spoken.

The old garage was lined with more car posters and pictures of his father at conventions, posing with other men and smiling in front of some fancy dressed up cars, and women in bikinis. That part had always seemed gross to Jaehyun, and he had never understood why his father chose to attend those events. But, there were plenty of things he did that Jaehyun didn’t understand.

Jaehyun watched almost in slow motion as Yuta stood up from the hood of the car, clearly noticing Jaehyun’s presence now.

Oh. Fuck.

He could barely contain his expression at the sight of Yuta. His hair was pulled back into a bun, with soft strands falling down, parts of it were even stuck to the sides of his face with sweat. He wore a sleeveless muscle top, different than the expensive white silk shirt he had been wearing the last time Jaehyun saw him. And most enticing of all, he was wearing shorts, like actual denim shorts. Jaehyun snapped his eyes back up, refusing himself from sinning any longer at the sight of Yuta, and the thoughts that crowded his brain. He felt so fucking perverted, standing there holding a bouquet of flowers, while he stared at Yuta’s sweaty and plenty of exposed skin appearance.

Jaehyun’s head was empty of clear thoughts now, entranced by the vision in front of him, this man was an angel, toned muscle and thick thighs that could probably crush a soda can if he tried.

It became even worse when Yuta’s face turned up into that beautiful smile, which was able to snap Jaehyun out of his school-boy trance.

“Hello, uhm, I think my father told you I was stopping by? My apologies if he didn't, but I stopped by to help with this old car as well. I-Is he nearby?” Jaehyun cursed himself internally when his voice broke a bit. God, he felt like an inexperienced virgin with a crush on someone way, way too sexy and off limits.

Yuta kept that same smile, “Mhm, he told me.” Yuta turned around to put away whatever tool he had been using, which Jaehyun was no longer focused on due to the fact that he could see all of Yuta’s curves from behind now. He broke his gaze, painfully so, as he so totally wanted to keep staring at Yuta’s curvy figure but he knew, he knew how inappropriate and wrong it was.

“But, he isn’t here today, he told me to tell you. He’s out of town today.”

Jaehyun felt his stomach drop. That meant that Yuta and him would be alone. He wasn’t sure he would make it. Jaehyun was focused on being normal. He could do it. It wasn’t like he had a crush on Yuta or anything. It was probably just the humidity in the air, making him think things, plus, the fact that he hadn’t gotten laid in several months, having no time to do so, he was bound to be having intrusive and horny thoughts.

Yuta bit his lip and tapped his nail on the side of the car, walking closer to Jaehyun. He looked like he was right out of some sex fantasy that Jaehyun would think of in his own personal time while trying to rub one out in the shower. He felt disgusted with himself.

“Oh. Ah, these flowers, you, uh, you said that the kitchen needed some, or the, I mean the house needed some new decorations and something colorful, I remembered. So I picked some up.” Jaehyun could drop dead of embarrassment right then and there.

Yuta seemed to be endeared by the younger, he smiled at the flowers. “Aw, they’re lovely. Thank you Jaehyun, I assume your father told you that orchids are my favorite?”

He didn’t. But Jaehyun didn’t want to diss his father. “Ah, yes. I asked him,” He somehow sounded even worse coming up with a lie.

“How sweet of you. I'll go put them in some water. Maybe you could get started on the gearbox? I think it has transmission fluid leaking into it. Oh, and take your jacket off, it’s way too hot to be wearing that, you're sweating! Silly boy.”

Jaehyun knew he wasn’t sweating just from the heat alone. He hardly ever sweated.

x

Jaehyun had removed his heavy jacket but the black shirt and jeans combo he had on didn’t combat the heat well either, nevertheless, he worked on the car with motivation, wiping the sweat off his forehead and trying to ignore Yuta swaying around the car, paying attention to the details of the mirrors, and the grimy dust that was on the back headlights. Jaehyun was sure he looked like a mess, his black hair a mess from running his own hands through it, Yuta on the other hand, looked gorgeous, ready for an editorial shoot any second. He was just as sweaty as Jaehyun, but due to his wardrobe consisting of two little tiny pieces of clothing, (Yuta having the common sense to basically work half naked in the heat) he looked like the epitome of beauty and lust rather than a sweaty mess.

Yuta was enjoying it way too much, basking in the sunshine and collecting tools, handing Jaehyun another one whenever he needed something.

“Do you want a drink Jaehyun? You’re sweating buckets.” Yuta sounded the slightest bit mocking and unimpressed, like he was teasing Jaehyun’s stamina.

Jaehyun would be lying if he said it wasn’t turning him on a little bit. Once again, it was just the damn humidity getting to his head, clouding his judgement.

“Yeah that, uh, that would be great, thanks.” The energy was even more awkward because Jaehyun had no idea how he was supposed to call Yuta. Should he address him as Hyung? It didn’t feel appropriate to do so since they weren’t that close yet, but he supposed if Yuta approved of it, he would.

Yuta turned around to walk, and before he did Jaehyun called. “Wait. Uhm, how should I call you?”

Yuta looked over his shoulder, smirking just the slightest bit. “Whatever you want is fine, but because of our closeness in age I don’t mind if you address me as Hyung. No need to be too formal with me.”

Jaehyun nodded, cleaning the oil off his hands with a towel. “Okay, I will.”

Yuta snickered, and slipped back into the house. Jaehyun swore he heard Yuta whisper something along the lines of ‘city boy’ in his mother tongue.

He spent the next few minutes wondering just what that could mean. The sun only got brighter and it was now the hottest time of the day, Jaehyun pulled his shirt away from his skin, since it had started to stick to his chest. “Ew.” He muttered in disgust.

It was one of the hottest afternoons he had felt since the summer before, Jaehyun could feel the sweat seeping everywhere. It was getting unbearable. But he refused to remove his shirt, afraid of crossing some unspoken boundary between him and Yuta.

Yuta returned with two bottles of water in his hands. Upon observation of his chest Jaehyun noticed he wore a silver locket that was tucked into his sleeveless shirt, he could see the outline of it on his chest. Part of Jaehyun couldn’t help but wonder what it was for.

“Here, you need it.” Yuta laughed again, it was a cute and trilling laugh, that made Jaehyun feel obligated to smile along with him.

“You’re right. This heat is just unbearable.”

Yuta grinned at him. “You haven’t spent much time out in the summer heat have you?”

“No, I have to confess, It was never really my thing. I am somewhat a mix of an introvert and extrovert.” Before Yuta could reply, Jaehyun started, “Let me guess you’re an extrovert?”

Yuta grinned, flicking his tongue over his lips. “You got me. I’ve always loved nature.”

They both went silently to drink their water, and Jaehyun’s rude eyes fell onto Yuta once again as he gulped the water down, watching as his adam’s apple moved with his drinking. Some of the water dribbled down from his lips, to his neck, onto his collarbones.

“How much do you know about cars, though?” Jaehyun challenged, feeling sort of competitive now.

“I know the basics, I’ve owned some pretty terrible cars that I sometimes had to fix myself. Of course, I had youtube tutorials for those.” Yuta confessed.

Jaehyun nodded, smiling now. “Right, right. Well, I’ll test you then.”

Yuta had an overly excited glint in his eye, and a curl to the side of his lip that was way too seductive. “Test me? On my knowledge of cars?” The way that Yuta phrased the words sounded like he was talking about something much sexier than cars, at least, to Jaehyun’s ears.

“Yes. Come here.” Jaehyun wasn’t sure what he was doing or what had come over him, but he was asking Yuta to come underneath the car with him. He slid under first, waiting for Yuta to follow, he saw the elder reluctantly drop onto his knees and slide onto the floor. It seemed to be a tighter fit for Yuta.

Jaehyun realized his mistake when he saw the lack of space left between them now, realizing what he had done, he turned his head away and up towards the guts of the car, examining the wires, tubes, and belts that followed. “So, this box right here, you know what it does?” He rapped softly.

Yuta looked at Jaehyun, big, wide eyes batting up at him.

Fuck. Jaehyun thought. What the hell had he been thinking.

Jaehyun froze up as Yuta reached a hand up, pushing more of Jaehyun’s black hair off of his forehead, the touch was gentle, but way more intimate than any touch that they had shared so far.

Yuta then curled his hand up, pointing to the box. “This, houses the transmission.” He smirked. “Right?”

“Y-Yeah. You got it. Alright well, you probably know this stuff I don’t need to test you—“ Jaehyun was stopped before he could slip out from under the car.

“Wait.” Yuta whispered. “Teach me more.”

Jaehyun almost forgot who he was. Where they were, who Yuta was married to. All he could focus on was Yuta’s quivering lip and heaving chest. Jaehyun leaned over Yuta in the small space, they both shared a fleeting glance and the moment was broken.

“Come on, Hyung. Get off the floor, we’re dirty now.” Jaehyun spoke, realizing how stern he sounded, he added an awkward laugh at the end.

“Jaehyunnie.”

Yuta using the nickname had caught Jaehyun off guard, which of course had been happening to him all damn day, and wasn’t new.

“We need to finish the car and uh, yeah.” Jaehyun felt like heat had grown on his face, probably his ears too. He was hoping it didn’t show.

x

Yuta had gotten bored of working with the mechanics now, and it was just Jaehyun focused on it. Yuta had opened a beer now, his lips wrapped around the tip of the bottle as he watched Jaehyun work on the front of the car.

“You know, instead of standing pretty there Hyung, you could work cleaning off the back of the car, if you’d like.” Jaehyun grinned, looking up at Yuta, who was leaned against the side of the mint green car.

“Ah, instead standing pretty you say? Well, I suppose I could..”

Jaehyun feels his jaw clench a little bit, watching Yuta shamelessly bend over and squat down to find the right bucket to fill with water. He really, really, filled those denim shorts out so well. Jaehyun spotted a black string that was riding up the side of Yuta’s hip, it took him a second before he realized, the man was wearing a g-string.

While he had just taken another sip of water, he felt his mouth go dry, another thirst rising up in him, a different kind of dehydration.

He dropped the screwdriver he was holding, muttering fuck along with it.

Yuta turned around, “Everything okay?” He asked.

No. I have a half hard-on. Was what Jaehyun would’ve said if he was being honest, instead he forced a smile, and nodded. “Yeah, I just dropped a tool, that’s all.”

Yuta smiled, “ah, I thought you were an expert though, do experts usually drop tools like that?” He teased. Yuta was already squeezing the water out of the large sponge he was holding. He began to clean the back bumper, squatting down again but this time Jaehyun could see just how far he could spread his legs apart in that position, a full view of his thick thighs and the denim hugging into his soft skin. He felt lightheaded, desperately trying to ignore that view and focus on his work.

“I had something else on my mind.” Jaehyun excused.

He felt so filthy, hands covered in engine oil and arms coated in sweat. He had rolled up the sleeves of his black t-shirt but it still didn’t beat the blunt heat.

Jaehyun began to drift. He tried to pay attention only to the faint rock music playing in the background but he found himself being unable to. He wondered how he was supposed to focus with Yuta accidentally soaking the front of his tank top with the soapy water. He felt exposed when Yuta looked up at him, catching Jaehyun staring.

He looked away, clearing his throat. What the hell was he thinking, just because Yuta was wearing weather appropriate clothing and using the water to cool off it was not an excuse to drool at him. Jaehyun knew better.

Just one more glance. He told himself, which was a big fucking mistake.

Yuta tucked his hair back behind his ears before he bent over to clean the sponge, dipping it into the bucket of water. The denim shorts have ridden up from the fabric getting wet, catching around Yuta’s thighs, not pushing up any farther than that.

Jaehyun thinks he’s never seen a more beautiful ass.

x

After about two more stressful hours, Jaehyun and Yuta were finally done with the car. The heat had passed by then and the weather felt much nicer now. Jaehyun had been able to control himself which he felt a little too proud of himself for.

Yuta had insisted that Jaehyun stay overnight, which Jaehyun wasn’t too sure was a good idea.

“Jaehyunnie, your father tells me that you like cooking.”

Jaehyun snapped out of his trance. “Oh, yes, I do.”

“Would you like to cook with me?” Yuta asked. They had both showered, separately obviously, and Yuta had changed into a very comfortable looking floral shirt, along with tying his wet hair into a ponytail. He was practically glowing, with not a stitch of makeup on his bare face.

“Sounds good to me.” Jaehyun spoke stiffly. They prepared the food and began to cook together. Jaehyun was careful not to bump into Yuta at all, and always leave a couple feet of space between them, but the same couldn’t be said about Yuta, who didn’t seem to care that much about personal space, or the lack of it.

Yuta was chopping some onions, and pepper, as Jaehyun had told him to do. Jaehyun was busy cooking the meat, when he heard a soft “Ow.” behind his shoulder, Jaehyun turned to look right away, he saw Yuta holding his finger up to his face, blowing on it.

“Yuta, what are you doing?” Jaehyun exclaimed, rushing over to him and grabbing his hand to examine it, there was a tiny cut on the tip of his index finger.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt so I guess that means it isn’t bad.” Yuta said casually.

Jaehyun tsked, “It could still get infected, Yuta. We have to clean it out, and bandage it.”

“But,” Yuta started, looking pouty. “It’s not even bleeding that much..”

“Doesn’t matter. C‘mere.”

“Jaehyunnie you don’t have to.” Yuta sounded serious now, but Jaehyun ignored it.

He grabbed a bottle of witch hazel that they always kept under the sink incase of cuts like these, and went to sterilize the tiny cut on his finger.

As Jaehyun bandaged the tiny cut, he never felt Yuta’s gaze leave him once. Jaehyun finished, wanting to be freed from the tension sticking out between them given the closeness of their faces and bodies.

“There. I can finish all this now, and you can sit.”

“Jaehyun, you’re the younger one here I don’t need you to take care of me.” Yuta reminded.

“But I don’t mind it, Hyung. Go sit.”

x

Later that night was when a problem really arose. Jaehyun was laying in bed, tossing, and turning. He was trying so hard to get the imagery from earlier that day out of his head. His brain couldn’t decide if it wanted to focus on Yuta’s cute laugh ringing in his ears, or Yuta’s firm and perky ass in front of him.

Jaehyun has never thought of himself as someone who would give up their morals, but he couldn’t stop himself from wondering how Yuta sounds, how he looks when he comes. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. If it was some sort of twisted crush, or there was something that was seriously wrong with him.

He wanted to taste Yuta, to please him, to praise him, he also wanted to find out what it felt like to pull that long hair. He wanted to bury himself deep inside of Yuta, while bending him in half, while spreading him  
apart.

Jaehyun had never wanted to be more greedy with someone. He wanted to find out if his moans were high pitched and whiny or deep and low. He wanted to treasure him and kiss him, every inch of him. Maybe, if he could just get off once it would be over with, and he wouldn’t have to think about it anymore.

A monsterous growl came from his own throat. He tried to close his eyes and imagine that instead, it was Yuta wrapping his hand around his erection. If he could picture that instead, it felt easier to get himself hard

After tugging his dick a couple times and getting nowhere, even after pathetically muttering Yuta’s name a couple times like a spell, he threw the covers off.

Jaehyun went downstairs to get water, wearing exactly nothing but his pajama pants that were probably from high school, and were just a bit too tight.

In the dark of the living room light, he didn’t expect to see Yuta sitting there on the couch, in front of the glowing fireplace. He would’ve jumped but luckily he caught himself before he could.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun spoke softly. “Why are you up?”  
Jaehyun approached the loveseat. Yuta was dressed in a longer button-up shirt. He had a blanket thrown over his legs and his hair was no longer tied up, it simply fell at his shoulders.

“Come sit with me, Jaehyunnie.” Yuta smiled under the warm light.

Jaehyun was hesitant, but he sat down, covering his own chest with crossed arms, suddenly self-conscious.

“I was reading. I like to read books these days.” Yuta said. “I don’t have much to do here, really.”

He sounded solemn, almost lonely. Jaehyun felt like protecting him again, like he had earlier when he cut his finger. He had such a sad aura to him that just made Jaehyun’s heart ache.

“Do you, uh, do you wanna talk about anything? I am not the best with advice, but I can listen.” Jaehyun spoke softly, feeling his skin get warmer from both the fire, and making eye contact with Yuta.

“No I’m okay. I just. I sometimes wonder if things could be different.”

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun asked, noticing how Yuta scooted closer to him.

“Like if, somehow, I had met you first.”

Jaehyun felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, because, I-I don’t mean any disrespect towards, your father, but I think that. I think I like you, Jaehyunnie.”

Jaehyun’s heart was pounding, he couldn’t believe the words he was hearing.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Oh, god I’m so stupid. We don’t even know each other that well and you’re my husband’s adoptive son, I shouldn’t have said anything, it’s wrong, I’m sorry. Please forget I said that.” Yuta stood up to leave, but Jaehyun gripped onto his wrist, and pulled him back down, right onto his lap.

“You can’t just confess something like that to me and walk away, Hyung.” Jaehyun smiled at the shocked and taken aback expression on Yuta’s face for a change.

“I like you too.”

“But we, we can’t and you know. And I know why it’s wrong.”

Jaehyun nodded. “Yes. We do.”

“S-So stop,” Yuta whined softly as Jaehyun pulled his hips closer, locking him in place. “Oh, oh Jaehyun.”

“You have such pretty hips, so wide, so curvy.” Jaehyun felt them up and down, “But then a small waist, how are you real? You seem like came right out of a dream.”

Yuta rolled into Jaehyun’s touch. He was wearing nothing but underwear under the large shirt, it wasn’t exactly appropriate underwear either.

“We, ah-“ Jaehyun pressed his hips up as well, rolling with Yuta, starting a slow grind between them both.

Jaehyun had been the one who was flustered and unprepared earlier, but now he felt confident with Yuta on his lap like this, it stroked his ego, and he forgot all responsibility and moral.

“You were so flirty, and sure of yourself earlier, and now here you are, so whiny and sensitive.” Jaehyun teased, a smile curving on his lips.

“Because you’re, you just, ever since I saw you Jaehyun I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Even though I-I knew it was wrong. You looked so.. perfect but not overly cocky about yourself. You are much prettier than I know you think you are.” Yuta barely spoke above a whisper. “I wanted you. I still do.”

There was a neediness to Yuta’s eyes and words that Jaehyun couldn’t deny. He easily flipped them over, making it so that Yuta lay against the couch with Jaehyun on top, between Yuta’s legs which he had spread, already.

The sight made Jaehyun’s head spin like crazy, he felt his desire rise fuller than he felt it had ever been for someone. He stopped staring and dipped down to press a line of kisses to Yuta’s collarbone, feeling Yuta’s nimble fingers lace through his hair, urging him on. They were certainly mad for this, and they both knew it couldn’t lead anywhere good.

Instead of stopping, Yuta linked his legs around Jaehyun’s waist, making it even harder to get out of the trap they had both set.

Jaehyun groaned a little when Yuta bravely reached down to briefly brush his hand over Jaehyun’s bulge. “You’re half hard.” Yuta gasped.

“I have been for most of the day, darling.” Jaehyun informed Yuta, watching the blush grow on his cheeks. They both laughed light-heartedly, despite having been so serious minutes before.

Jaehyun hesitantly slid a hand up Yuta’s bare thigh, only for Yuta to follow by tracing his toned stomach with a warm hand, rubbing his nipple with his thumb. Jaehyun groaned against his neck, rutting into his touch. “Today w-when, when you were washing the car, were you trying to turn me on?”

Yuta smirked at this, continuing to play with Jaehyun’s nipple. “Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t. If you were that turned on, you could’ve just told me and I would have gotten onto my knees and sucked you off.” Yuta spoke into Jaehyun’s ear, the words sinking deep into his mind.

“But you seemed like such a nice boy, I didn’t wanna scare you off.”

“Do I still seem like a nice boy?” Jaehyun grinned, tilting his head to the side, he grabbed Yuta’s legs and pushed them up higher, uncaring when Yuta whined at the stretch. “I wanted to taste you, all day, so bad.”

Yuta grabbed at the locks of his hair again, shaking his head. “Jaehyun we, we..” Yuta trailed off, any thoughts were cut off by Jaehyun pushing his hips down onto Yuta’s.

Jaehyun leaned down to Yuta’s open mouth, and caught his lips with his own, easily slipping his tongue inside and tasting the elder. Yuta submitted and opened his mouth for him.

The temptation in front of Jaehyun was too much, he didn’t want to hold back, he wanted to fuck into Yuta and chase his release over and over again. Every single part of him wanted to push him down, and fill him up over and over again. He wasn’t sure where this animalistic want had come from, but he was sure that it was no good.

They stayed like that on the couch for at least 4 minutes, dry humping all over each other and gasping weakly with every touch. They explored each other like new lovers do.

“Jaehyun.” Yuta whispered as Jaehyun rutted against his thighs again, Yuta had brought them together and was holding his legs up in the air. “I won’t let you fuck me on the couch.”

They both laughed at this, breaking out of their trance once more. “Alright, I see. I can work with that. Let’s go to the bedroom then.” Jaehyun had a dark gaze as he glanced down at Yuta, whom had spit on his chin and a fucked out expression already. Jaehyun let him stand up and laughed at Yuta’s wobble, clearly not used to his legs being bent into such a position.

Jaehyun didn’t make it to the bedroom before he brought Yuta up against the wall again, just from the sight of him walking now, Jaehyun gripped a greedy handful of his ass, which was practically bare when you lifted the oversized shirt. All he could see was the line of the thong, and his bare cheeks. Jaehyun held one of Yuta’s arms behind his lower back, bending him a little.

He shoved his clothed erection against Yuta’s ass, hearing him gasp, “Oh, you are a bad boy.” Half of Yuta’s face was pressed to the wall, he looked a bit pathetic, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Jaehyun, I need you, wanna touch you, baby, come on.” Yuta whined out, the slow torture of Jaehyun humping his ass was getting to be too much for him.

Yuta felt him let go, and they continued to Jaehyun’s bedroom but as soon as they made it inside, Yuta was pushed down on his back again by Jaehyun. The younger gripped Yuta’s thighs, spreading them apart. He started to kiss the inner skin, taking his sweet time and treasuring the way that Yuta’s hands gripped into the comforter, the sight of his chest rising and falling in the bright moonlight.

Yuta gasped when Jaehyun pulled on the string of his underwear and let it snap back into place. “Turn over for me.” Jaehyun whispered, low and stern.

The air in the room felt humid even with a fan running, just from the summer air and their hot breath shared between them. Yuta complied, rolling onto his stomach and lifting his ass up probably too eagerly.

Jaehyun let out something similar to a low groan at the sight, he pushed part of Yuta’s button up off his lower back so that it no longer covered his ass. Yuta was met with wet kisses on the side of his neck, his hair pushed to the side of his shoulder.

“So pretty, so pretty. Look at you.” Jaehyun whispered the praise against his skin, trailing his fingers up and down Yuta’s sides. Jaehyun started to unbutton the shirt, as he worked on the shirt he went back to sliding his hips up and down against Yuta’s ass.

It was so raw, so dirty, so bad.

When Jaehyun finished with the shirt he discarded it, and hurried to place hot, wet kisses all along Yuta’s spine, gripping his ass with both hands now.

“If I-I had to guess,” Yuta murmured, “I’d say you’re an ass man.”

Jaehyun let out a breathy laugh against Yuta’s back, “specifically yours.”

Yuta felt the string of his underwear pushed to the side, gasping a little at the fact that Jaehyun didn’t even remove them all the way. It was sinful.

“I just.. wanted to taste you…all day, so badly..wanted you to sit on my face.” Jaehyun murmured, his lips were at Yuta’s lower back now. Yuta blushed, thankful that his face was hidden.

“Jaehyun.. what are you..thinking?” Yuta whispered breathlessly at the younger’s confession. He had no time to catch his breath because Jaehyun was already putting his tongue to work, sloppy, and messy he started to suck at Yuta’s puckered and untouched entrance. Yuta squirmed and tried to force his legs back together, it had been months since anyone had done that to him.

Jaehyun was so eager to please, working and moving his tongue around like his life practically depended on it. “Oh, I didn’t think you meant—fuck!” Yuta cursed, Jaehyun had pushed his tongue past the rim now, he had a skilled and aggressive tongue, the elder was slowly learning.

He closes his long fingers around Yuta’s thighs, keeping his legs spread apart exactly how he wanted them. “What, you thought I was just dirty talking? I meant all of that Yuta. You don’t know how bad I’ve wanted this.” Jaehyun sounded like a starved man, and Yuta felt so vulnerable underneath him.

Yuta was gripping the comforter tight enough that his knuckles were white now, he squirmed again when Jaehyun breathed into his entrance and lapped at his hole again, earning a slap across one of his cheeks from Jaehyun. “Stay still, gonna eat you out.”

Jaehyun could tell Yuta was embarrassed and trying to hide his noises, fueling his ego. He started to flick his tongue in and out of him, moving at a rapid pace and watching Yuta’s legs start to tremble and shake. Yuta shivered against his own will. “Fuck, fuck—me! Please, I want it, stretch me, use me..” Yuta whined against the soft comforter, feeling unusually powerless.

“But you are so pretty just like this darling, all crying under me, your ass in the air, so good for me. So good. it’s not something I want to rush.” Jaehyun was about to resume his place between Yuta’s cheeks when Yuta moaned in protest, bringing his ass down.

“You haven’t asked for one thing, you haven’t even taken your pants off,” Yuta had sat up to face Jaehyun now, seeing how the younger had slick on his chin just from eating him out for over ten minutes was a huge turn on, nobody else had done that for him, ever, but he wanted to do something too.

“Y-you don’t need to, hyung.” Jaehyun spoke, the shy boy from before returning again.

Yuta stradded Jaehyun with demand and determination across his face, he started to palm the younger through his far too tight now pants, watching with glee as his face contorted. Yuta took it a step further by yanking the pants down and finally getting his hands onto the other man, who was at full hardness. Yuta salivated just the slightest bit at the sight of his cock, he wasted no time in licking the underside and mouthing just at the tip, he tried to look up from his eyelashes with the most innocent like expression he could, earning a loud moan from Jaehyun in the process. “Ah, y-you, it’s like a wet dream.”

Yuta smirked, “is it? Tell me more, what happens in your wet dreams about me?”

“I always think about fucking you in the s-shower, or over the kitchen table sometimes. I fantasized about pulling your hair while you suck me off, and—Ah,” He broke off into another groan.

“You can grip my hair now, if you want. I don’t mind.” Yuta smiled, before heading back down to swallow the head of his cock, Yuta felt tears prick his eyes at the familiar gagging sensation hitting the back of his throat as he forced himself to take on more. It was worth it from the way that Jaehyun was grabbing at his hair and crying out, thrusting up a little bit into Yuta’s mouth everytime that he moved.

“God, you give good head.” Jaehyun grunted out, Yuta felt motivated to continue.

“Are you gonna come in my mouth, baby?” Yuta teased, popping off the head.

“You think you can take that?” Jaehyun replied, equally as challenging.

Yuta answered by moving his lips up and down the shaft at a quicker pace, earning a heavy groan from Jaehyun. Yuta used his hand on the base as well, working faster. Jaehyun bucked up unexpectedly and Yuta’s eyes watered, tears trickling out as his gag reflex forced in and spit formed. He hated how it turned him on even more.

He was actually surprised at Jaehyun’s ability to last, expecting the younger to come quicker than he had, but the shout he gave was still enough to leave Yuta feeling satisfied in himself.

Yuta whined in protest when Jaehyun pulled him away from his thigh where Yuta had been rubbing his nose. He grabbed the elder and sat up with him, pulling him back into his lap like he had been earlier.

Jaehyun rubbed his fingers against Yuta’s back, pushing into the soft skin, and Yuta arched against the strong and possessive touch, curving his spine inwards and allowing their stomachs to touch.

Yuta shuddered and gasped when Jaehyun’s traveling fingers ghosted over his entrance, gripping against his shoulders as Jaehyun teased and rubbed at his hole. “Oh, I-I want you, I wanna feel you inside me.” Yuta confessed, whispering against Jaehyun’s earlobe before giving it a small bite.

“How badly?” Jaehyun teased, pulling at the waistband of Yuta’s barely-there underpants once more. “I wanna know.”

Yuta moved away from Jaehyun’s face, burying into his shoulder. “I would.. I would touch..” He didn’t want to finish the sentence, as it was far too embarrassing and he couldn’t bear the thought of Jaehyun knowing.

“What? I can’t hear you, baby.” Jaehyun ran his fingers on Yuta’s long hair, pulling into the strands and forcing him to sit back up. Yuta gasped, mouth falling open into pleasure.

“P-please, I would touch..myself.. like it was you.. touching me.” Yuta felt so nasty with the confession, like he needed to shower immediately.

Jaehyun’s eyes zeroed in on him, and Yuta could practically see the lust in his face. “Then show me.” Jaehyun choked out, voice sounding hoarse and nervous.

Yuta reluctantly moved off his lap, sitting back against the headboard with his legs separated. “Most nights, I wouldn’t even use lube, just spit and my fingers.” Yuta grinned, naughty streak returning with the power being in his own hands again. He drew two of his fingers back into his mouth and trained his eyes on Jaehyun’s chest rising and falling at the sight.

Once they were coated enough, he added more spit and started with the first finger, slowly moving the second in. Soft noises fell from his lips, gasping a little as his own fingers moved inside of him. “I’d imagine your face while moving your fingers inside me, I’d picture you getting rougher with your fingers a-and fucking me open with them. You have such nice hands Jaehyunnie, I wanted to feel them.”

“You tease.” Jaehyun grunted lowly. Yuta opened his eyes to see the deranged look of the younger boy. It was much more of a turn on than it should be.

Yuta closed his eyes again, scissoring his fingers deeper inside now, he whined and his shoulders fell forwards a bit. “Oh! Oh! Jaehyunnie, just like that, right there, more! more!” Yuta brought his eyes open, a smirk forming across his face. “Just like that.”

Jaehyun seemed to have flipped a switch in his brain, and he grabbed Yuta’s ankles, pulling him down from where he was sitting against the headboard and motioning him to roll over. Yuta could see that he was hard again already, feeling rather content that he had that much of an impact.

Yuta’s eyes rolled back when he felt Jaehyun spread his cheeks apart and slide his cock directly in between, warming and teasing his hole. The sensation was so pleasurable yet not enough, he pushed his ass up for more, only for Jaehyun to push his hips back down.

“I don’t think so.” The younger growled against Yuta’s ear.

Jaehyun stood up off the bed, and Yuta turned around in confusion. “Just looking for condoms, and lube. I have them somewhere I think.” The spell was broken a bit from that and they both smiled, laughing awkwardly.

After a bit of rummaging through his coat pockets, Jaehyun found it and walked back over to Yuta. “You bring those just anywhere?” Yuta jokes, gesturing to the condom.

Jaehyun shook his head. “Nah. I last wore this jacket to a party and my friend forced me to take it. I don’t think he expected me to be using it here though.”

Yuta smiled, and Jaehyun covered his lips with a kiss. They both savored the wet and passionate kiss, Yuta gripped at Jaehyun’s biceps, feeling the stiff muscles. He was painfully hard as well, and was unsure of how long he would actually be able to last now.

His worries were met with Jaehyun’s lubricated fingers teasing and twisting at his hole, he pushed down to meet them, desperate to feel the other man’s fingers inside. Yuta pleaded for more after the third finger was in, squirming and thrusting his hips up. Jaehyun stilled him with a hand on his stomach.

“Do you want to come like this? On my fingers?” Jaehyun hissed out, working his bony fingers in and out at a quickening pace. Yuta squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to hold on.

“N-no I won’t, I can take it.” Yuta insisted.

Jaehyun pumped his hand and placed tiny kisses against Yuta’s neck, ignoring all the shivering and arching Yuta was doing with his body. He tried to cover his face but Jaehyun pulled at his wrist with his free hand, so Yuta settled for placing it on Jaehyun’s back instead.

He wanted even more but he didn’t have much power or say now, everything was up to Jaehyun.

After the fourth finger fit inside, Yuta was a whole mess, digging his nails into Jaehyun’s back, trying so, so hard to hold on. “Please, baby, please. I-I want to come with you in me.” Yuta whined out, trying his best at a pout, even with all the unappealing expressions he was yearning to make.

Jaehyun tsked, clicking his tongue to the side and looking at Yuta through dark eyes. “You teased me earlier, and you didn’t think you would face any consequences?” Jaehyun pulled his fingers all the way out then shoved them back inside, curling upwards in search of a certain spot.

Yuta let out a shrill moan, he jolted up, trying to move away from the strong pleasure of his fingers. A sob left his mouth and he was met with release, unable to stop himself from coming on nothing but Jaehyun’s fingers, and untouched. It was quite literally, the most broken down he had ever been during sex. He had always been used to some power, but he was truly met with his match now.

“Look at you, so pretty.” Jaehyun whispered, brushing some of the sweaty hair off of Yuta’s neck. Yuta whined in embarrassment. He had never come during foreplay.

“Don’t be shy,” Jaehyun teased, pressing a kiss to Yuta’s cheek, his lips traveled down, leaving a soft trail of kisses on Yuta’s neck, collarbone, chest. “It was so, so hot. I don’t think I’ll be over it anytime soon.”

Yuta kept his arm over his eyes, not wanting to look at him. He didn’t see when Jaehyun started to lick at his stomach, cleaning the come off of him and even taking the sensitive tip of Yuta’s cock into his mouth. Yuta was whining in protest at the overstimulation, but that didn’t stop Jaehyun from cleaning him off completely.

“Jaehyun,” Yuta started, voice weak. “Yes?” Jaehyun answered, so casually as if he wasn’t licking semen off the inside of Yuta’s thighs.

“Fuck me. Please.”

Jaehyun seemed to be sad to leave between Yuta’s legs, but he did so gently, pushing Yuta back over onto his stomach, manhandling him onto his knees.

This time, Yuta heard the sound of a condom tearing for real, and he felt relief. He turned his neck just to watch Jaehyun roll it on, biting his lip a little when they made eye contact. He wiggled his hips, regaining some of his confidence now.

Jaehyun smirked, placing a small slap on one of Yuta’s cheeks. Unexpectedly, Yuta whined.

“Into that?” Jaehyun asked, lining up with Yuta’s entrance as he did.

“Mhm, go ahead and smack it, while you fuck me.” Yuta replied, mouth going slack against the pillow.

“You’re so, so sexy.” Jaehyun groaned, “And good, fuck, you’re so good, baby.” With that, he slid into Yuta’s warm and slick hole, breaching his entrance with some struggle even with all the prepping.

Yuta trembled and gripped the bars of the headboard, biting his lip heavily and waiting until Jaehyun started to move to release his moans. The pleasure was instant after a couple strokes and Yuta’s thighs continued to tremble from it.

“God! Jaehyun!” Yuta cried out, “You’re in me, you’re deep in me, f-fuck.” He lifted his own hips to move with Jaehyun’s slow rhythm, the younger rocking inside him with such a relaxed and slow tempo, while Yuta tried to bring it up faster.

Yuta could feel him slide inside, every damn inch, it was more intimate than anything. He felt some of the excess lube trickle down his thighs, groaning at how good it felt.

“That’s right, I want you to feel it all.” Jaehyun groaned, as if he was reading Yuta’s mind.

Yuta felt Jaehyun yank more of his underwear to the side after it tried to slip back into place, he could tell the younger was close to ripping it after he slid out just to take the panties off and slide them down Yuta’s thighs. Yuta clenched his teeth at the sudden loss, pushing his hole back for more and waiting for Jaehyun to push back in. Jaehyun slapped his ass cheeks once, then twice, “Be patient.” He growled. It only turned Yuta on more.

Yuta felt Jaehyun lay down on top of his back once he was back inside, pushing himself deeper than before, Yuta spread his thighs submissively, allowing Jaehyun to push in more. Jaehyun was gripping his sides, his hips, his ass, all hard enough that Yuta felt there would be bruises, which he wasn’t exactly mad about.

They both rocked slowly, finding an equal pace to move now, Jaehyun angling his cock deeper and different each time, searching for that spot inside Yuta again. The comforter practically burned against Yuta’s knees and stomach from how hard Jaehyun was fucking him into it now, his body rubbing against it with every stroke.

“Ah! There! Right there!” Yuta cried out, Jaehyun was hitting it from the perfect angle, and Yuta was slowly getting more and more vocal than before. Jaehyun grabbed his hair and pulled his face up from the pillow.

“I want to hear every pretty sound you make.” Jaehyun sounded weaker now too, his deep breath clouding his voice.

“You’re so deep.” Yuta whined, twisting his neck a bit now so that he could see Jaehyun moving into him. Clearly, the younger took the hint. He slapped Yuta’s ass once, and pulled out again, rolling them over, so that Yuta was on his back now.

He slipped back in, with haste this time. “You wanna see it, huh baby? Are you that nasty?” Jaehyun teased, fucking Yuta slowly again, pushing and moving his dick in and out. He twisted Yuta’s hip a little bit to the side, Yuta groaning at the lack of flexibility in his body.

He shook his head, “N-no, just wanted to see you.” Yuta was far gone, feeling sweat dribble down his lower back, stomach curling tight and begging for another release, so soon.

“Is that so? I bet you’d let me fuck you in front of a mirror. You little narcissist. Hm? You wanna watch yourself get fucked and stretched out?” Jaehyun whispered dirty words against Yuta’s skin, sliding in and out of him, paying attention to every single little expression and sound Yuta was making.

The thought made Yuta shudder. “P-please, I wanna come.” Yuta felt tears start to form in his eyes, he needed to be touched. He had never felt so good, when it was so wrong. He groaned a little when Jaehyun started to speed up again, balls loudly slapping against his ass.

“Just a little longer. You’ve been so good.” Jaehyun reminded Yuta. His hair was splayed across the pillow, his face deep in ecstasy and pleasure with his perky, small nipples erect from being so aroused, Jaehyun had truly never seen a more beautiful vision. “So, pretty. So tight, all mine. Mine.” Jaehyun grunted into his neck, as if saying it might make it come true.

Jaehyun had tried to keep up the strictness, but Yuta had already come once without being touched, so he started to touch him, jacking him off at a quick pace, alike with his strokes inside of Yuta. Yuta arched his back, coming quickly after only a few touches.

Jaehyun moaned loudly when Yuta clenched around him and dug his nails into Jaehyun’s back. He didn’t last much longer, coming with a cry and his face tucked away into Yuta’s chest. Yuta caressed his neck, and Jaehyun was catching his breath, as Yuta did the same.

Yuta pressed a kiss to the top of Jaehyun’s head, smiling at how his lover had finally collapsed and exhausted himself. It was endearing to see him like this.

Jaehyun went to pull out, and Yuta whined, sensitivity getting to him. Jaehyun made it quick, Yuta disliked how empty he was now. He wished it would have lasted longer.

How was he supposed to know when he would ever be able to feel like that again.

Yuta pulled the sheet over his naked body now, modesty surfacing again, especially now that Jaehyun wasn’t inside of him anymore. He was met with a warm body beside him again. Jaehyun pressed his warm lips to Yuta’s shoulder, gently stroking his arm.

“You were amazing.” Jaehyun spoke, awe in his voice.

“So were you, I’ve never felt that much pleasure and arousal from anyone.” Yuta confessed.

Jaehyun pulled his hand up, pressing a kiss to each of Yuta’s fingers.

“I see what you meant now, earlier. If we had met first. If things were different. Maybe we would be celebrating our 3 month anniversary by now.” Jaehyun spoke, the air changing now.

The tension was apparent now, knowing what they had done. That there was no way of going back to normal or behaving the way they had before this, after learning each other's body’s so intimately and making sweet, sweet, love.

Yuta nodded in response. He felt cold now, even next to Jaehyun’s warm body heat. “I could be happy with you.”

“I could too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! i’d love to do more yujae in the future <3


End file.
